scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
I Left My Neck in San Francisco
I Left My Neck in San Francisco is the tenth episode of the original half-hour, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise The gang head off to Alcatraz Island, on a tour. When there, they meet the Lady Vampire of the Bay, who resembles Daphne a lot. Is it her, or one of the other tourists who are very mysterious? Synopsis The gang arrive in San Francisco, and explore the prison on Alcatraz Island, with their tour guide, Jack, and two other tourists, Mrs. Cornell and Sally. Daphne gets sick, and Sally tells the gang that the only one who lives on the island is none other than Lady Vampire of the Bay. Scooby, Scrappy, and Shaggy stay outside the prison and see the Lady Vampire, so they escape. In the prison, Daphne has disappeared, and Fred and Velma go look for her. Shaggy and the dogs show up escaping from the vampiress, who also shows up and then escapes. Scrappy goes after the vampire, but instead he captures Daphne who says that she got lost and didn't see anyone. Scooby and Shaggy begin to think that Daphne is a vampire due to their similar appearance. On the way back to shore, Velma notices that the glass inside one of the boat's spotlight is missing and gets suspicious. In a hotel, the gang (minus Daphne, who is still sick and went to bed) goes to the library and reads a book about the legends of San Francisco. They read notes about the vampire, that say that due to being a relative to the vampires in Transylvania, the Lady Vampire has no reflection in the mirror. The lights get turned off, but turn back on to reveal the vampire in front of a mirror that does not contain her reflection; the vampire escapes. Scrappy goes after her, but captures Jack instead. After hearing noises, Daphne arrives in front of the mirror, and Scooby and Shaggy see that she has no reflection in the mirror. Jack tells the gang that it's time to go to the marina for the rest of the trip. Daphne says that she can't go as she's still sick. Fred and Velma stay in the hotel to solve the mystery, while Shaggy and the dogs go to the marina. In the marina, Shaggy and the dogs see a woman who they claim to be Daphne, but she turns out to be a vampire. While Scooby and Shaggy wind up in a grocery store trying to escape, Scrappy tries to attack the vampire, but she traps him in a box. Back at the hotel, Fred and Velma see on the mirror's frames are the golden eagles which were not before and some paint prints on the floor. They try to catch the vampire who manages to escape. Fred and Velma see the she stole a glass from the tiger sculpture's eye and think this is tied up somehow with the stolen jewels that were stolen by a jewel thief, Lefty Callahan. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy free Scrappy and three of them chase the vampire to the alleyway. She turns into a bat and flies to the hotel, right to Daphne's room. Shaggy and the dogs enter the room and see the bat flying around Daphne's empty bed. When Fred and Velma find them and open the door, they see Daphne in bed. Fred and Velma confirm that the glasses that were stolen by the vampire are the stolen ruby and emerald and find out that the diamond is in opera house. Velma sees a sign that the opera house won't be open till tomorrow and believes that is odd because Mrs. Cornell said earlier that she'll go to the opera house. The gang splits up: Fred and Velma go upstairs, Scooby and Shaggy go to the dressing room and Scrappy goes backstage. Scrappy sets a trap for the vampire, but he accidentally captures Scooby and Shaggy who were escaping from the vampire. The vampire steals the diamond from the chandelier and Scrappy captures her, but when he accidentally turns the lights off and back on, she disappears. Daphne, Mrs. Cornell, Jack and Sally arrive, and Velma tells them that one of them is a vampire and a crook who played the vampire to steal the stolen jewels. Velma confirms that with two different frames (one with eagles and one without them), she found out that there were two mirrors Fred says that one of the mirrors has been painted to avoid showing reflection and, when the lights were turned off, the mirrors were switched. Velma reveals that the vampire is Mrs. Cornell because she said about going to the opera house, but it was closed. Velma then reveals that Mrs. Cornell is really Lefty Callahan, who knew where the stolen jewels are. Fed and Velma say that the bat flew to Daphne's room because it was dark and Daphne was in the bathroom to get some water when the bat was in her room, and when she returned, the bat flew away. Shaggy and the dogs apologize to Daphne (who feels better) for thinking that she's a vampire. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Jack * Sally Villains: * Lady Vampire of the Bay * Mrs. Cornell * Lefty Callahan Other characters: * Duck * Birdman of Alcatraz * Pizza parlor chef * Bat Locations * California ** San Francisco *** Alcatraz Island **** Birdman of Alcatraz's cell *** Hotel **** Reading room *** Fisherman's Wharf **** Captain Hook's Cafe **** San Francisco Wax Museum **** Pizza parlor *** Chinatown *** San Francisco Opera House ** San Quentin State Prison * Denver Objects * Legends of Old San Francisco * Mirrors * Barrels * Garlic * Pizza * Apples * Oranges * Bananas * Wheelbarrow * Chandelier * Jewels Vehicles * Alcatraz Queen Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This is the first time in the franchise that a member of Mystery Inc. (Daphne in this case) cannot participate in solving the mystery due to illness. * Additionally, this is the first time (production-wise) that a member of Mystery Inc. is a suspect. * Lefty Callahan is one of the only two female culprits in the first Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo series, the other being Tessie. * The prison at Alcatraz Island closed down in 1963, sixteen years before this episode aired. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Ruh-roh" count: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 3. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 3. Cultural references * The episode's title is a play on words of the song, "I Left My Heart in San Francisco", the signature song of Tony Bennett. * The "Birdman of Alcatraz" was the nickname of Robert Stroud, an inmate of Alcatraz. The name comes from the book and movie based on him. Coincidentally, Stroud died the same year Alcatraz closed. * Captain Hook's cafe is named after the main adversary of Peter Pan. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * After the vampire disappears (when Scrappy turns off the lights), Fred's eyebrows are gone. * Scrappy's eyes are brown after the revelation of the vampire. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy and Scooby must have some serious trust issues if they could assume that their long-time (life-time, if retconned) friend Daphne is the vampire. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 28, 2015. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episodes